marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Library of the Damned
|members=Ghostcat agigabyte (Guest Librarian) Not involved with MSTing Marrissa stories: "Lyle" Taco Magic Herr Wozzeck Erttheking SC Admiral Sakai Various other Guest Librarians Various former members |user_page='agigabyte:' Fleet Admiral agigabyte |mst_website=Same as main website |fictional_name=Damned Librarian |first_appearance=''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' |fictional_members=N/A (appear as a singular person) }} Library of the Damned is an MST blog run by various authors. So far, they have taken on three MarrissaTheWriter fanfics: ITS MY LIFE! (MSTed and posted by Ghostcat), TEEN FORTRESS 2 (MSTed by agigabyte and multiple OCs created by him) and THE MARRISSA GAMES (for which Ghostcat and agigabyte collaborate). Members Unlike Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000, each Library of the Damned member chooses and MSTs their stories separately. Therefore, various MST styles clash within the same blog. There are currently two types of MSTers: "Full Time Librarians", whose membership changes occasionally and who release a riff once per week on a certain day of the week (other than Sunday) when they are active, and "Guest Librarians", whose riffs are released on Sundays exclusively on a first-come first-served basis. Ghostcat Ghostcat is one of the Full Time Librarians. Her MSTs are uploaded on Fridays. Notably, she was one of the Library's founding members, and ITS MY LIFE! was the very first fic that she MSTed for the site. Ghostcat's original characters Syl Sylph is an airship Navigatrix from an alternate dimension. She only appears in the MST of THE MARRISSA GAMES. Character Blob "Character Blob" is a term frequently used by Ghostcat. The term usually refers not to an MSTer, but to a character within the story being MSTed. The general idea behind the term is that, since names of characters in such stories are frequently misspelled, any character's name could be misspelled as any other character's name, which would mean that all the characters of any given story are really a single, amorphous character, who is known as Character Blob. The term is also used when mistakenly, an author refers to the features of two or more characters as if they were a single character, such as the expressions on their faces. agigabyte agigabyte is one of the Guest Librarians. Therefore, his MSTs are not posted by him, but rather by "Lyle", the leader of Library of the Damned. agigabyte's original characters Goddess CEO and former Brigadier Colonel Alexandria "Goddess" Dominguez is a member of the Gemini Riffleet. She is mischievous, and was heavily implied to be an a loophole-abusing relationship with Cain. She led the Army forces of the Riffleet, and the fact that she held such a position baffled Cain. She often abused the Mildly Military trope. This eventually backfired as she was kicked out of the Library and Riffleet for unacceptable disorderly conduct. Cain Master Chief Fleet Admiral Cain Dwight is the commanding officer of his nation's military. Due to the Library's status as an Eldritch Location, he and his command staff are located there. He has a device, presumably with an actual official name, called the Retcannon implanted in his right arm. It allows him to Retcon things, as one would expect. The more narratively important something is, the more difficult to Retcon it is. Dakota Admiral Dakota Dighe is an officer in the Riffleet. He is the most by the book of them. Dakota can usually be seen with a datapad, which may or may not provide him powers along the lines of Cain's. agig Vice Admiral agigabyte is a fictional version of agigabyte, being far more prone to cursing and quick to anger. He's considered a joke among the Senior staff of the Riffleet. Despite this, he is, according to Cain, a very competent tactician. Sem Vice Admiral Sem K'Latis is a Mantis, a species that bear resemblance to massive versions of their namesakes. She was featured the least in the riff of TEEN FORTRESS 2, and has not appeared in THE MARISSA GAMES. MST style Ghostcat did not MST ITS MY LIFE! the same way as everyone else (copy-pasting the entire fic in and writing the comments in between the fic's lines). Instead, she retold the story thoroughly in her own words, adding comments, and only occasionally quoted the fic, as if it were more of a true review. However, TEEN FORTRESS 2 is MSTed traditionally, albeit with a "Not A Verb Counter", pointing out the many words used as verbs as part of the MarissaTheWriter vocabulary. The counter finished at 235, but continued with the MST of THE MARRISSA GAMES. Fictional identity "Damned Librarian" appears in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. "He" only ever gets to throw a paper airplane at Ms. Hart, leading her to wonder how such an object could exist in real life. He also, in the heat of the commotion he caused, states that Skepness Man Beauregarde is in love with Chell Junor Roberts. As well as that, much later, he attends the couple's wedding. Quotes Main article: Library of the Damned/Quotes Trivia *The MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology extends a thanks to Ghostcat, implying that in Spectators of the Host, Ghostcat is supposed to be "Damned Librarian" (despite being female). However, in the Library of the Damned cast page, it's stated that "Lyle" has an alternative nickname "That Damned Librarian". Bibliography *[http://literarytravesty.wordpress.com/2011/07/15/03-its-my-life-chapter-one/ 04 : ''ITS MY LIFE - Chapter One''] *[https://literarytravesty.wordpress.com/2015/04/26/team-fortress-2-chapter-one/ 1031 : ''Teen Fortress 2 - Chapter One''] *[https://literarytravesty.wordpress.com/2015/09/27/the-marissa-games/ 1189: ''The Marissa Games - Cariture Bios''] Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) External links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Website/LibraryOfTheDamned Library of the Damned on TV Tropes] __FORCETOC__ Category:People Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters